Tales of Legendia  Our World
by ReveredMage
Summary: Our time of need. Our World. Trust, love, hope, lies, hate, envy, life long friendships. Through this, we will be able to help the rest.  Tales of Legendia AU
1. Prologue

Tales of Legendia – Our World

My note: Well, to put it simply, I got struck by this idea a while ago.

Basically, this story is based around Tales of Legendia's main story theme, but the difference is this – I'm writing it as if it's in our world, our time.

And reminders of what happened through-out the game will always be useful of course, as it's been a while since I've played it.

Oh, and spoilers for those who haven't finished the game.

Tch, I hate typing up summaries. '

--------------

Prologue

--------------

**Sahara desert; 3:00pm.**

A man in a neat, proper business suit walked into a well light office carrying a folder with eight sheets of paper. "Here's the current file on the report."

The man in the chair reached out, delicately plucking the folder from their assistant's hands. Skimming through it briefly, he slowly nodded. "Well done. Now, go get together the other three, and send them here as soon as possible. Do not delay by even a second."

"Yes, right away, Mr. Vaclav, sir!" the assistant responded quickly, nodding, before leaving the room.

"Well, isn't this an interesting bit of information." Vaclav stroked his chin while he quickly read over the sheets of paper. A smile formed on his lips. "It seems this war isn't over yet. Excellent."

Picking up the sheets one by one, Vaclav carefully began to read them over again.

**Coolidge, Senel -- Age 17**

**Occupation: Boxer/Bouncer**

**Details: Thought to be involved with the so called "Merines" and her plans to turn the tides of the war in favor of the Ferines. Details to this fact are still uncertain, but should still be observed carefully. Senel is said to be tall and well built along with silver hair and several scars on his face, located near his left eye. **

**Weakness(es): The best way to go about forcing Senel to do as you say is to endanger the Merines. **

**Current Location: New York**

**Weapon of Choice: His fists.**

**Danger level: 5/5. **

Vaclav shook his head with a smirk forming on his lips, turning to look at the next few pages.

**Fennes, Shirley – "The Merines" – Age 15**

**Occupation: Writer; And possibly the Commanding Officer of the Ferines. **

**Details: The Merines – Time is of essence, so any means necessary to take her out of the picture will be granted. Short and blond, The Merines is easily spotted – she never leaves Senel's side.**

**Current Location: New York**

**Weakness(es): Sea Water, the Sea Breeze, and being torn apart from her "brother". **

**Weapon of Choice: A sharp length of wood; usually a steak.**

**Danger: 5/5**

**-**

**Raynard, Will – Age 28**

**Occupation: Head of the Police force and the Queen's Representative **

**Details: Other than keeping the city clean and safe, Will opposes no real threat. Keeping an eye on his movements is a good idea. Tall and muscular, Will is hard to miss. He is said to know the Queen herself.**

**Weakness(es): Using his child, Harriet, against him.**

**Current Location: New York**

**Weapon of choice: Gun**

**Danger: 4/5 Only because of his connections**

**-**

**Valens, Chloe – Age 17**

**Occupation: A Cop **

**Details: Quick to make up her mind, Chloe can be considered an annoying pest. Keeping her away from any sort of crime is a good idea. She is easy to stop as well, as Chloe is quick to jump into fights for the meaning of justice. **

**Weakness(es): Can't swim.**

**Current Location: London**

**Weapon of choice: Gun **

**Danger: 4/5**

**-**

**Beatty, Norma – Age 16**

**Occupation: A Cat-Burglar **

**Details: Loud, noisy, and annoying, Norma does not pose a threat. Getting her into the force is a good idea, as her abilities in breaking in and cracking codes is really useful. She is also easy to spot, as she is always found where there is money.**

**Weakness(es): Has a tendency to let small bits of information slip. **

**Current Location: London**

**Weapon of Choice: A small, jeweled knife, which is hidden in her left boot.**

**Danger: 2/5**

**-**

**Sandor, Moses – Age 17**

**Occupation: A gang leader.**

**Details: Always accompanied by his tame, yet still very vicious wolf, Moses is easy to spot. Stupid as he may be, this thug does well in handing his weapons. **

**Weakness(es): Any sort of intelligence**

**Current Location: New York**

**Weapon of Choice: Crowbar**

**Danger: 3/5**

**-**

**Jay – Age 16**

**Occupation: An information-dealer.**

**Details: Other than the fact that he specializes in finding out information, not much is known about Jay. Finding out any more information about him is vital.**

**Weakness(es): Unknown.**

**Current Location: London**

**Weapon of Choice: A short dagger**

**Danger 2/5**

**-**

**Grune – Though to be roughly 25**

**Occupation: Bar Tender**

**Details: A sweet, yet clueless girl, Grune runs a popular bar in the center of town; other than her charming personality and appearance, Grune doesn't seem to do anything else than run her bar. She poses no threat, as she can hardly remember her own name. Be sure to keep an eye on her.**

**Weakness(es): Unknown**

**Current Location: London**

**Weapon: Pot, Urn, Kettle, Jar – any sort of container.**

**Danger: 0/5**

**-**

**Under no circumstances should these eight**_**ever**_** interact. **

**-**

Vaclav set the papers aside, shaking his head. "Well, these people are hardly worth my time."

He looked up as the door opened. "Good, you're finally here."

A girl with purple hair set in two pig tails stepped forward. "Melanie the Crimson, head of the main forces, ready."

A man with green hair and a hat tilted so it covered his face took a step forward. "Cashel the Shadow, double agent, at your service."

Finally, another man with his brow hair pulled into a ponyfail stepped forward. "Stingle the Vicious, Brain Surgeon of the Main Hospital. You called?"

Vaclav folded his hands neatly on the table. "I've some new orders for you. Look at these papers, and memoprize each word. Next, I want you to locate all f these people. Capture the Merinis alive...kill everyone else. Understand?"

"Sir." The three nodded, before following the orders.

--------------

**New York, Evans St; 9:07Pm.**

"This way!" A silver haired boy urged as he dragged a blond girl by the hand behind him. His spiky silver hair was blown back by the wind, his black leather jacket trailing behind him, revealing a neat, white t-shirt underneath. He rubbed a hand on his faded jeans anxiously as he ran. "They'll catch up to us if we don't hurry!"

"I...I'm doing my best," the blond panted, tightening her grip on the silver haired boy's hand, brushing her bangs out of her face with the back of her hand. Her long blond hair, which was pulled back in a ponytail, bobbed against her back as she ran as quickly as she could. Grabbing hold of her black pants with her free hand, she tugged on them to insure that they didn't fall down.

"Don't worry, Shirley. I'll keep you safe," the boy smiled with a nod of his head.

"Oh, Senel..." Shirley murmured modestly, her eyes downcast as she continued to run behind.

Senel pulled Shirley down a dark alley. Spotting a nearby dumpster, he slowed to a walk. "You need to rest. Let's take five minutes, okay?"

"Ah," Shirley closed her eyes, sinking down to her knees, panting as she caught her breath.

Senel rested his hands on his hips, tilting his head down so he could glance at Shirley from behind his dark sun-glasses. "You're out of shape, aren't you?"

Shirley continued to pant. "I'm a writer, not a jogger Senel."

"You're not one to take a joke, are you?" Senel shook his head, a faint smile on his face.

"Senel, that's not funny!" Shirley glared at him.

Senel continued to shake his head, laughing a little. "I'm sorry Shirley, but it's true; you're just too serious all of the time."

Shirley ignored the comment wit a shake of her head. Looking at her watch, she gasped. "If we don't hurry...we'll miss our plane."

"Well, it leaves at midnight – if we hurry, we'll still be able to catch it. Let's go."

"Right. We're going to see Stella. I hope she's feeling better." Shirley smiled as she gracefully got to her feet.

"_I wish it were that simple...I wish she wasn't so sick...but I can't tell Shirley about what she's sick with." _Senel sighed to himself, before smiling. "Yeah, we're going to see Stella."

Getting back on their feet, the pair quickly continued their run down the alley, their sights set on reaching their plane before it left without them.

--------------

**London, England; Walworth; 3:07pm**

"What do you mean, _'You've lost him?'_ You know that it'd take too much time for me to fly all of the way back over there!"

"Okay, I'll look out to make sure he's not here. I'll keep in touch with you. Good day." An annoyed brunette lightly slammed down the phone. "That worthless..."

"Miss. Valens? Is something the matter?"

"Neh? Oh, it's nothing, really." The officer brushed back a stray lock of hair. "Raynard just called with a new report; the gang leader, Moses Sandor, has managed to escape from prison...again."

"Well, it's time to bloody well do our best to track down this bloke then, isn't it?" the secretary answered, shaking her head.

"Oh, I wish it was that easy. But all of this work--"

"Now, Chloe." Standing up, the secretary added, "I say that it's time we call for a break. Tea?"

"Oh, tea sounds wonderful. Thank you," Chloe nodded. Sitting down, she shook her head, _"Is tea the only thing that people here in England drink? Oh, I'd better be paid extra for this case..."_

Stretching her legs, Chloe pulled off her hat, turning it over while she gazed at the wall with a bored expression, trying to decide what to do next. _"To use this as a reason to return to New York to show that bandit authority, or to stay here and continue this case with whoever the hell "Alley Cat" is...but -- be forced to drink tea day after day." _

"Ohhh," Chloe banged her head on the desk.

"Miss. Valens?"

"Huh?" Chloe looked up, noticing the mug right by her nose.

"It's best to drink up while it's hot. Save all of this argy-bargy for later, alright?"

"But—" Chloe began to protest.

"Oh, stop your mithering!" The lady exclaimed, placing a hand on Chloe's arm. "It's your break. So you might as well enjoy it. Butty?"

Smiling a tired smile, Chloe took the sandwich, slowly sipping away at her drink, she continued her pondering about the long day's work that was yet to come.

--------------

**New York, Trenton; 9:37pm.**

"Hey y'all! Guess who went an' came back!" A red head called loudly as he barged into an abandoned building.

"Hey! It's the boss!" A person called loudly as they got to their feet.

"Moses?" Another answered. "Well, what do you say! He's back already!"

"Another master escape plan, huh?" a person with greenish-blue hair walked up to the red head.

"Csaba! Did ya hold down the house fer me?" the red head beamed, proudly placing his hands on his hips.

"Oh course. Say, Moses..." Csaba scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah?" Moses glanced at Csaba, now placing his hands at the back of his head, closing his eyes.

"...I think you should get rid of those prison clothes. They don't suit you." Csaba stated bluntly.

A grin spread across Moses' face as he peered at Csaba through his one good eye. "What? I was thinkin' of keeping this look." He grinned some more when he got a strange look shot as him. "Oh, don't worry yer pretty head 'bout it! I'll get rid of this," Moses laughed.

"Oh, thank god," Csaba sighed. "You were starting to worry me. I was afraid that you were keen of staying in prison this time."

"An' leave ya and the boys all to yer selves? O'course not!" Moses still watched Csaba with his one brown-red eye. " 'Sides, I dun' trust ya and the boys with Giet. Ya might feed him some funny food an' make him sick."

Csaba began to laugh. "Hardly. We _all_ know how to feed him as well as we know our own _names_."

"Yeah, ya better all know how to feed Giet!" Moses laughed, bobbing his head lightly, his red hair bouncing as he did so.

"Speaking of which," Csaba indicated towards another room. "He's been waiting for you to show up for sometime now."

"Don't worry Giet! I'mma here now!" Moses called, making his way towards the room, pulling off the stripped prison shirt, revealing his tanned and well built chest, dropping it on the floor at the side of the room.

Wandering into the room, Moses was soon greeted by licks and happy barks. "Hey Giet! Did ya miss me?"

Petting the wolf, and grinning all the while, Moses wandered across the room. Rummaging through a pile of clothes, he pulled out a black pair of baggy pants, a white headband, two black wrist bands, and a white button up t-shirt. Changing into the clothes, Moses flopped down on his bed, not even bothering to button up his shirt – a usual habit of his. Letting Giet curl up to him, the loud red head was soon fast asleep, muttering things about the lousy service at the jail.

--------------

**Wales, England; ****3:45pm.**

"Oh, bloody hell!" A raven haired boy cried in protest as he shuffled through books and papers, causing a few parrots to scurry out of the way. "Blimey! How can that bloke expect me to find this out and have everything written down by four o'clock? He's only given me fifteen minutes to figure this out!"

The boy opened another binder, skimming through it quickly. "Time is of essence...time if definitely of essence here..."

"Jay!" A rainbow coloured parrot flew in through the open window, carrying rolled up slip of paper.

"Oh, Quppo," Jay held out his hand, the paper from the bird falling softly onto his outstretched palm. Un-scrolling it, a small smirk formed on Jay's lips as the bird landed on his head, peering down at the letter.

"What's it say? What's it say?" Quppo repeated over and over, getting a laugh out of Jay.

"Okay, okay. Quieten down," Jay giggled softly. "It seems that I don't need to look any further. Miss. Valens...you remember her, don't you Quppo?"

"Oh, you mean that lady who called the other day?" Quppo chirped, moving his feet to gaze at the letter.

"It's a good thing I've not put my hair up today. Else you'd be messing it up right now." Jay let out another small laugh as he shook his head, moving his hair out of his face. "Anyways, quite correct; And thanks to this letter," Jay waved the sheet of paper around for Quppo to see. "Miss. Valens will finally know where "Miss Alley Cat" will burgle from next. First scrumping and now taking money..."

Jay shook his head. "What is the world coming to?"

"Is that why you only talk to parrots?" Quppo tilted his head to the side, fluttering his wings as he did so.

"Well..." Jay shook his head an he gave an empty, cold smile. "You already know the answer to that."

Pulling out a sheet of paper, Jay began to neatly print down his response to the request. "Pippo?"

Another rainbow coloured bird flew into the room. "Jay?"

Tying a small ribbon around the paper to keep it rolled up, the raven haired boy held it out to the bird. "Can you deliver this to Miss. Valens?"

"Right away Jay!" Pippo sang.

Watching as the bird flew out the window, Jay let out a yawn, stretching.

"Uh...Jay...shouldn't you get dressed now?" Quppo questioned, ruffling Jay's hair again.

Jay blushed, trying to catch the bird. "I suppose that's a good idea." He looked down at the purple clouded patterned outfit that he was wearing. Smiling as he shook his head, Jay picked up a brush and began to brush his long hair, wondering why he chose _parrots _of all things to live with.

--------------

**21****st**** Street, New York; 9:15pm.**

"Ohh, how did he manage to escape again?" A well build man sighed as he set the phone down.

"Mr. Will Raynard?" A younger, male voice asked.

Will let out another long sigh. "Sandor...Moses Sandor escaped..._again_. He's not one to actually live by the law – We try to keep him under control, and then he does quite the opposite."

"How does he keep escaping?"

Will scratched the back of his head. "That's...something we're not so sure of. From looking around the prison, we've come to the conclusion that he slowly gathers materials over the course of one month – and then used them to make his escape. The question is _how_."

The assistant shook his head. "Why don't I go look into it for you?"

Will gave a strained smile. "That would be extremely helpful. Thank you."

"I'll let you know the moment I find something new." Turning to leave, the assistant left the room.

Rubbing his temples, Will re-read the papers on his desk. "Senel Coolidge? So...he's the one who made those fake pass-ports for himself and his sister. Well, I might as well track him down a find out the reason behind all of this."

Also getting up, Will threw a bag over his shoulders, locking up the office before leaving to find the odd set of siblings.

--------------

London, England; 10:00pm

"La, dee, dee, da, do" A cheerful and beautiful lady sang.

"As charming as ever Grune," a local nodded from their seat.

"And you're just as happy as ever. Ohh, the world is such a nice place" Grune sang as she danced around the room happily.

"You bring such a happy atmosphere to this bar; it's wonderful that so many people come here."

"I only want to make everyone feel at home," Grune placed her hands against her cheek, smiling sweetly.

"Well, you've done a nice job with it."

"Thank you very much," Grune sang, her green cocktail dress softly brushing against the floor as she did so. "Oh, I'm having a party here in two days. Could you help me pass out the fliers, please?"

"Oh course. It would be my pleasure."

Giggling, Grune handed her friend a pile of papers, and then took one for herself. "And I expect you to come. It just wouldn't be a picnic without you"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Together, the two began to talk to the other guests, handing out the flyers as they did so.

--------------

**London, England; Midnight**

"Tee-hee-hee" a brunette in an all black outfit sang as she quickly climbed down a rope, looking around, clearly suspicious about something.

"Oh, I do _love_ my work." Humming a soft turn, she swung her hips from side to side, making soft footsteps as she did so.

"The Alley Cat makes her move"

At this, she pressed her body against a wall, looking back and forth, before taking a few steps. Spotting a glittering object in a case, she giggled.

"The Alley Cat spots her target"

The brunette got down on her hands and knees, almost cat-like.

"Will the Alley Cat get it?"

She skittered across the floor, eying the walls, making sure that there were no hidden cameras.

"The Alley Cat goes for it!"

She pulled out a glass cutter. Setting it on the glass case protecting a beautifully jeweled bracelet.

"The Alley Cat's got it!"

She grinned as the glass cutter formed a perfect circle. Reaching in, she took hold of the bracelet, grinning widely.

"And the Alley Cat's has her prize!! She can sell for it a lot of money...though it _would_ make a nice accessory to wear..."

The brunette slipped the bracelet on her wrist. "Ohh, ohh, ohh!! I think that I've fallen in _love!_" I simply can not give up such a bea-u-ti-ful bracelet...even if I could sell if for a lot of money."

Placing her hands on her hips, she giggled, "The Alley Cat has stuck again! Let's see if you kitties can cat me, Norma Beatty!"

---------------------------------------------------------------

And for those who don't understand my use of the British terms –

**Mithering** -- Complaining (Oh, stop your complaining).

**Argy-bargy** – Fighting; Trouble (Oh, enough of this argy-bargy!).

**Bloke** – Man; fellow

**Butty** – usually a buttered sandwich which is normally eaten with chips (fries)

**Blimey **– It's just like a cry of surprise.

**Bloody Hell** – Oh my god; What the heck?

**Guff** – Useless things and/or ideas

**Darf **– Silly/Stupid/Crazy

**Quieten** – Another way of saying "Quiet down".

**Scrumping** – To steal apples from an Orchard.


	2. Chapter one – Trying to connect

--------------

Huzza! I'm not dead! This…would have been up sooner, but….this computer decided to _eat_ itself. Literally. Long story there. 

ANY-ways….I think that my writing is kind of out of practice. --"

But, still, enjoy, and please read and review!

--------------

**Chapter one – Trying to connect**

--------------

Senel whipped his forehead with the back of his hand. "I'm glad we made it on time. A minute later, and they wouldn't have let us through."

"B-But S-Senel….this place is so….b-big….." Shirley stuttered as she inched closer to her brother. "As if waiting in that _room_ was bad enough. But now that we're lined up to get onto the plane….!"

"It's not that big, Shirley," Senel shook his head before smiling. "Though you don't get out much, so I can understand where you're getting at."

"Ohh….." Shirley lowered her eyes, before quickly reaching out and tightly gripping Senel's hand.

"Eh?" Senel stared at her, stunned.

"I-It's just so I don't get lost," Shirley laughed nervously, tightening her grasp.

"_Well, I guess there's not harm in her holding my hand."_ Senel thought, before nodding. "Well….alright."

A few moments later, Shirley was moving even closer to Senel; so close, that she clinching onto his whole arm, pressing her cheek up against it, looking around at all of the people entering and leaving the airport with wide eyes. "There's so…..many…."

Senel shook his head, holding back a laugh. "Like I told you before – you really do need to get out more." Handing over both his and Shirley's passports over a counter to be checked, Senel raised an eyebrow at Shirley.

Shirley sent Senel a look. "But I have no time. The dead-lines for my stories keep closing in on me! I'm doing all I can to keep up with them!"

Senel shook his head as he returned the passports to his pocket. "Then I guess going on this trip to see Stella isn't such a good…."

"O-Oh! N-No! I wouldn't dare to miss this trip for anything!" Shirley quickly started, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

Before Shirley could go on, Senel cut her off with a wave of his hand. "You know that I was only joking, right? The whole reason why we're going on this trip is to see Stella and to check up on her. What do you think she would do if I came alone? Hmm? She'd never let me live it down."

"Then that settles it. I'm still coming. My….books can wait." Shirley beamed, before adding, "But even though I'm coming….I'm so tired at the moment," Shirley muttered as she collapsed into one of the many seats available to the people waiting to catch their plane. "That was….such a….long run…you know? You get here in time?"

Senel gave her a tired smile. "Well, it was either that, or we would have missed our plane."

"Yeah, you're right, but still—" Shirley went on a few minutes.

Nodding his head, Senel half listened to the blond, letting his mind wander as her pulled Shirley to her feet, leading her as they walked to find their seats. _"Well, at least we're getting out of New York now…I can't stand the place. Too many people getting into fights. Too many people who need to be taught a lesson for staring at us. And in a few hours, we should be able to see Stella. I hope she's getting better. Oh—wait…those are our seats." _Blinking back into reality, Senel waited for Shirley to find a seat before taking the one next to hers. As he sat down, Senel set their single bag onto the floor.

"And _that's_ why I'm so far behind in my novels. But maybe after going on this trip, I'll be able to think of an ever better idea." Shirley continued to yammer happily.

"Well, who knows?" Senel agreed, before stretching. "And you might as well get comfortable – this is going to be a long flight."

"Mmm….actually, I think I'll sleep. So that way, I'll be fully awake once we go to see Stella," Shirley smiled, removing the hair band that held her hair back, letting it fall down over her shoulders. She then let out a sigh, before closing her eyes, falling asleep moments later, murmuring softly. "Good night Senel."

Watching the blond sleeping peacefully for a few minutes, Senel also let out a sigh – one that was much different from Shirley's. It was tired and filled with worry. Shaking his head, he vaguely noticed a red-head wander by.

"So this 'ere's my seat?' A not-so bright red head muttered to himself as he wandered through the aisles plane. He then grumbled to himself. "I can't believe that they went an' forced me to wear a shirt. Not only that, but they're makin' me button it up! Now that just ain't right. Not one bit!"

He tossed his bag onto the next seat before rubbing his hands, grinning. "Well, that's a price to pay to get 'ere I suppose." Sitting down, he went on. "An' they let me….actually let _me_, a wanted 'criminal' onto a plane. How stupid are they? They didn't even reco- reco-…..now what's that word?" Moses tapped his finger against his face, muttering for a few moments. "R-e-c-o-g-z-…..naw, that ain't it…..Oh, that's right! Recognize! They didn't even recognize me…..what morons." He let out a laugh. "How can ya not even know me? _The_ Moses Sandor, by jus' lookin' at 'im?"

Moses let out another cheerful laugh. "Well, who cares? I'mma 'ere, and now I'm gonna find this 'Mer-a-whatever person' and…..stuff." He placed a hand on his on his chin in sudden boredom as he gazed at the two people sitting in front of him – a silver-haired -- 'smart-ass' as Moses declared from looking at him – and a blond haired -- 'suck-up'. Moses grinned. "Though I _do_ wonder where that Mer-a-person is though….."

"Right this way Mr. Will Raynard. Your seat is right……here," a stewardess nodded, indicating to the row of seats right in front of Senel and Shirley.

Both Senel and Moses made a face thinking, _"Oh, hell! Not him!" _Almost at the same time, the two of them pulled out a book, covering their faces with it.

Will nodded towards the stewardess. "Thank you very much for your time." As he took his seat, Will pulled out a notebook, continuing to write down his newest report.

Moments later, an intercom buzzed through out the plane. "Your attention please! Maybe I have everyone's attention now?" a male voice buzzed. "Now, to start off out flight, I'd like to welcome you all to flight 66, to London England. This will be a joyous flight, won't it Isabella?"

"Yes Curtis," the women known as Isabella echoed over the intercom.

"And to make it even more joyous, we shall sing our hearts out. Shall we Isabella?" Curtis sang.

"Oh, hell!" Senel slapped his forehead. "Don't tell me that they're going to _sing_ the whole way?! Because if they are, then this guy is a total nut job!"

"Now, as your most interesting from of entertainment, let's sing our hearts out for these next hours of fun!" Curtis said loudly, his voice echoing through-out the plane.

"Yes Curtis." Isabella said, soon joining in on Curtis and his singing of classical songs.

A few hours of 'fun' hours later

By now, Senel was struggling to not get up and punch the living daylights out of Curtis. "Just wait for the plane the land……then I can get this guy…..I'll make him pay for this…."

Moses glanced up at the silver haired boy again. "Gee, what's _his_ problem? The singin' ain't that bad…..naw, okay; I'm lyin'. It's straight out horrible. If they don't quiet down soon, then I'll make 'em!" Moses muttered, before adding to himself, "I wonder if Giet got onto the plane alright by 'imself? Naw, he'll be fine. He's clever."

Curtis paused in his singing for a moment. "Well everyone! Seems like we have time for just one more song! Now I want to hear you all sing from your hearts! Hit is Isabella!"

"Yes Curtis," Isabella hummed.

"I'm going to kill them…." Senel muttered yet again clenching and un-clenching his fists. "Once I get off of this plane, I'm going to kill them…."

As if on cue, Shirley sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Senel?"

Suppressing his annoyance, Senel smiled. "Don't worry. The plane's about to land. About another ten minutes."

"Oh, okay then," Shirley nodded, before asking, "Is that singing?"

Senel flinched, before bitterly responding. "Yes…..that _is_ singing."

"How long have they….?" Shirley began.

"The whole flight….all six hours," Senel grunted, his left eye twitching.

"Oh….how….." Shirley began, before she was interrupted by Curtis' voice.

"Maybe I have your attention please!" Curtis rang his voice throughout the plane. "We have finally reached out destination! London, England! Isabella, are we ready to land?"

"We're all set to land the plane, Curtis," Isabelle replied.

"Wonderful! Everyone! Sit tight, and get ready for landing!" Curtis exclaimed, before shutting off the intercom.

Moses let out a yawn from his seat. "Finally! I thought he was never gonna shut up."

Shirley reached out to pick up the bag by her feet. As she did so, one of her books fell out of her bag. "Ohh….now why did that have to happen?"

"Neh?" Moses stared at the book. Printed finely on the cover were the words, **"Finding the Legacy" By Shirley Fennes, the Merines."**He grinned to himself as he picked up the book, handing it to Shirley. "There ya go!"

Shirley blinked twice before taking her book from him, gripping it tightly to her chest. "T-Thanks…."

"Ain't a problem!" Moses beamed, grinning.

Senel sharply turned around, giving Moses a dark glare. "Stop looking at her."

Moses waves his hands in front of him innocently. "Okay, okay."

Moments later, Moses heard Shirley mutter softly, "Senel….There's no need to be mean…."

"_Right she is!"_ Moses thought as he folded his arms across his chest, soon growing bored. "How much longer are they goin' ta make us wait 'ere?"

From his seat a few aisles ahead of Moses, Will sighed, rubbing his temples. "That dammed Moses Sandor….why does he have to be so….defiant? Can't he just stay put like a _normal_ person?"

Senel placed a hand on his forehead, soon letting out a sigh. About to open his mouth and complain about the wait, when there was a sharp jolt and then a smooth, rolling sound, indicating that the plane has finally landed. "It took long enough…." Was Senel's annoyed reply.

"You may now leave the plane in an ordered fashion. Thanks for taking this flight!" Curtis crying into the intercom, making it obvious that he was grinning madly. "Let's show them the way out. Shall we Isabella?"

"Yes Curtis," Isabella replied, stepping into the aisles from behind a red curtain. Smoothing out her long, purple hair, and fixing her stewardess' outfit, she smiled to the passengers. "You may now make your way out. And have a wonderful time in England!"

Senel locked his eyes on the red curtain, muttering, "When this Curtis guy steps out…I'm going to make it so he'll never sing again…."

Shirley paled, before quickly shaking her head, resting a hand on Senel's shoulder, "Please don't. We don't need to draw any attention to ourselves."

Senel smiled. "You're right….I'll just get them _after_ everyone leaves."

Shirley frowned, puffing out her cheeks slightly, narrowing her eyes. "Senel, that's _not_ what I meant. You….you're so dense!"

"Who are you calling dense?" Senel blinked, obviously completely oblivious to what Shirley was saying.

"Never mind," Shirley muttered, standing up, clutching her bag to her chest tightly. "Let's just get going, okay? I…..want to see Stella as soon as we can."

"You're right." Senel stood up. Getting out of their row, he backed up, waiting for Shirley to leave as well.

Meanwhile, Will was throwing his book and papering into a suitcases. "Well, we're here now….finally." He picked up his cellphone, speaking into it, saying, "I've arrived in London. If our suspicions are correct, we should find Moses here. Be sure to keep in touch."

Staring at Will, Moses slowly inched by him, unnoticed, muttering to himself, "Dammit, those cops are everywhere….well no matter….they ain't puttin' me behind bars again!" Stepping to the door of the plane, he thought, _"But I need to get that Merines person…I'll jus' wait 'ere fer her them."_

From a few feet away, Shirley yanked on Senel's sleeve. "Senel? Are we going or what?"

"Mmm?" Senel looked at her, before responding, "Don't worry. We're going to go now. I've had enough of this plane." He gave Curtis a glare. "And if I _ever_ see that guy again…."

"Let's…..just go now, okay?" Shirley laughed nervously, pushing Senel from behind, before moving in front of his now pulling him by the arm.

"Oh, alright."

Just as he closed his suitcase, Will looked up, catching a glimpse of the pair walking by. Blinking twice, he quickly pulled out a well folded photo. Staring at it, he muttered, "It's then…and to think; they were sitting right behind me this entire time." Shoving the picture back into his pocket, he quickly made his way to the front of the plane.

Almost to the front of the plane, Senel was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he soon came face to face with Curtis. Staring at him, he opened his mouth to say something snide, thinking it over, and then asked, "What the hell are you doing?!"

Curtis ran his hand through his purple, Elvis-like hair, grinning stupidly. "Have a nice trip brother!"

"_Brother?"_ Senel thought, before giving him an awkward look. "O-okay then…..now let go of me."

"Sure thing, Brother!" Curtis lifted his hand from Senel's shoulder, still grinning.

"_I want to punch that grin off of his face…" _ Senel thought, taking a few, quick steps away from his. Looking around, he spotted Shirley. Giving Curtis one last hateful glare, he made his way back towards his sister.

"Oh, Senel! Look at how nice it—" Shirley began as she stepped out of the plane, before she was hit over the head, knocked out almost instantly.

Throwing her frail body over his shoulder, Moses grinned, making his way down the metal stairs of the plane. "Now ain't this lucky? Ya an' me meetin' like this? Once ya wake up, yer gonna tell me all about the hidden treasure ya wrote 'bout!"

"Hey!" Senel exclaimed, starting to run down the stairs. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Moses beamed as Giet, his life long companion ran up to him from one of the luggage carts. Ignoring Senel's complaints, he grinned. "Lookie here! Ya _did_ make it! It's a good thing ya did, Giet! I went an' found us the Merines! Ain't this great?"

Giet wagged his tail in response.

"Thought so! Now, let's get goin' before the cop's come an' get us fer this!" Moses called, grinning all the while.

"What the – let go of her!" Senel nearly exploded, about to charge after Moses.

"Hey! You're Senel Coolidge!" Will stepped in front of Senel, blocking his view of Shirley.

"Who the hell are you?! And why do you know my name?!" Senel asked bitterly, before roughly shoving Will aside. "Oh, hell! I don't care. I need to get Shirley back!" Taking in a deep breath, Senel screamed at Moses, "Stop! Let go of her!"

Taking hold of the struggling Senel, Will said firmly, "Now I'm going to have to ask you to calm down…."

"No!" Senel glared daggers at Will, still fighting his tight grip. "Not until I get Shirley back!"

"I think you should –" Will began, before being knocked aside by Senel, who in his rage, managed to break free from his grip.

"Go to hell," Senel snarled, about to run after Moses, before being stopped by Curtis.

"Brother? Are you okay?" he asked Senel, staring at him intently.

"Who the hell asked you?!" Senel cried in outrage, lifting his tightly clenched fists to hit Curtis.

"Sorry about this brother," Curtis sighed, shaking his head. In a swift motion, he took Senel by the wrist. Swinging his body, he knocked Senel against the wall.

Trying to break his fall, Senel was soon hit in the gut by Will's baton. Sucking in a breath of air, Senel collapsed onto his knees, breathing heavily, gasping his midriff tightly. "S-Shirley….dammit…."

Taking hold of Senel from under the arms, Will pulled the teen to his feet, shaking his head in disapproval. "Mr. Senel, the sooner you just stay put, the sooner we will be able to help you find your sister Shirley. Do you understand me?"

Senel made an attempt to break away from will, fighting the urge to black out. "I….can't just sit here….and….let that thug get away with my…my sister!" A moment later, Senel fell limp in Will's grip.

Shaking his head, Will threw Senel over his shoulder. "I suppose I'll have to take you to Miss Valens before I do anything else." Turning to Curtis, Will nodded. "I'll be contacting you new week."

"We shall await next week to the fullest," Curtis said raised a hand in the air. "Won't we Isabella?

"Yes Curtis," Isabella nodded. "Have a good day, Will."

"Good day to the two of you." Will smiled, departing for the London police station.

--------------


End file.
